A Place In Time
by TamoumatheStarWarrior
Summary: Sakura, a girl with no memeroires of her past, meets an old friend from the past. He shows her a world that she never thought possible. The Kingdom in which she lives has been taken over by an evil King. SxS, ExT. Please Read and Review...
1. Coincidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CCS characters. I do own those whom I have made. A/N: Okay I know that it's been a while since I last wrote something…and frankly I think I just lost touch with the whole writing thing. But I am going to take another shot at this and please be honest of what you think. BTW this is my first CCS fanfic…**

**A Place in Time Chapter 1 Coincidence**

_CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! _The white snow was at least ankle deep in this quiet little town of Baywere. The streets were covered in the beautiful white snow and the kids playing and laughing could be heard. Sakura, who was wearing a red floor length cloak, had her hands full with gifts and groceries. _CRUNCH! CRUNCH! CRUNCH!_ She smiled at the two kids playing in the snow. Throwing snow balls at each other and loving this weather. Sakura remembered when she and Tomoyo used to play like that.

She continued to walk down the street passing shops of various kinds and people who were going in and out of the shops trying to get organized. Sakura loved this weather and time, it brought everyone closer together. Even though the snow was cold against her ankles she still carried that lovable smile that no one seemed to forget. She turned the corner and went down the next street.

This street was quieter than in town. The homes were small, but the neighborhood was friendly and very peaceful. Sakura finally reached her small apartment and got her keys out, but she noticed the door was already opened. Her heart pounding, she went into her apartment and set her things down in the kitchen, and she went to investigate. She was happy her apartment was small, she couldn't afford a bigger place, and she really couldn't afford much of food as well, but she was still very content with the way she lived. She went into the living room and saw a person with long dark hair pulled back putting something under her poorly decorated tree.

The person turned around and her smile brightened when she saw who was standing there. "Sakura-chan! I am so glad your home!" Sakura was shocked at first, but her expression suddenly changed. "Tomoyo-chan! I thought you were going to be Eriol-kun's this Christmas." Sakura said to her long time best friend. Tomoyo looked at her funny. "Do you really think I would leave you alone for Christmas"

Sakura just smiled. "Thank you Tomoyo." Sakura took off her cloak and hung it by the door. She then went back into the kitchen and put what little stuff she bought into their proper places and made some hot tea for the two of them. When she emerged her tattered dress was falling apart. Tomoyo looked at her with concern. She knew Sakura didn't have much and she tried to make new clothes for her friend and deliver them, but she always seemed to get sidetracked by something. What Sakura didn't know is that Tomoyo had brought a whole closet full of new clothes for her friend. Sakura knelt down and made her self comfortable on the hard chair and poured her friend some tea. Tomoyo watched her friend and she could see the sadness in her emerald eyes. It has been a while now, since her father and brother ended up missing. Sakura looked everywhere for them, and even though she was still young, she was very much persistent. She wished that she could go back in time and change things, but Sakura knew that was impossible. Maybe, if Sakura was lucky, she would be able to find them again.

Tomoyo was afraid to ever bring up the subject, because it would make Sakura sad and she was already worried enough. Tomoyo knelt back down and grabbed one of the things she put underneath the tree. She then sat down in the other hard chair and placed the brightly wrapped gift in her lap. Sakura looked at her friend and smiled. She was very happy that she wasn't going to spend the holiday alone. Tomoyo handed her the nicely wrapped gift to Sakura. "I know it's not Christmas yet, but I think you should open this early." Tomoyo smiled at her.

…

A dark void began to fill the sky, and a large black and red creature fell through, landing on it's feet. People started to scream and run for their lives. The townsfolk were just plain scared of what came out of that void, for no one has ever seen anything like it. It stood a good 5 to 6 meters and it's eyes were red and yellow. It's skin was as scaly as a snakes' and it's mouth filled with a bad breath and yellow rotten sharp teeth with blood dripping from the corners of it's mouth. The thing roared and it's roar alone, shattered the glass. As it took a step and the ground shook, and steam from extreme heat rose from the ground, meting the snow as well. A young man, who was on top of a building nearby, watched the creature. He wore a dark green cloak his hood up so that no one saw his face. His amber set eyes on the creature. His eyes narrowed and he jumped off the icy roof and landed in the padding of snow under his feet. He pulled his sword out from under his cloak and got ready to attack. He took a step towards the creature. The creature looked down to him and smiled his evil and gruesome smile, showing all his teeth. Then a man came out of nowhere and started laughing at him. "Come, come. Prince Syaoran. Do you really think you can beat this monster?" He asked cruelly.

The Prince just scoffed. "What makes you think that you can go throughout the worlds and create trouble without having to deal with me"

The man just looked baffled. "And what else? You searching continuously? You know your never going to find them. To everyone here they are just a memory! A legend. As are the days of old." His aura glowed and showed him with a ice type thing floating in the air. "I am the descendent of the great King Yue! I have all his powers. Hell, I was even named after him. Now little Prince, it's time for you to die and I will have my kingdom restored."

Another man appeared on the opposite side of the creature. "Yue." His deep voice called.

Yue looked over and saw the man. "Shingatsu…I thought you were going to let me handle this"

The man floated over to Yue and placed his hand over his forehead. "You are too reckless. It's time you sleep and let your ancestry false image of King Yue come out."

With that Yue went to sleep and his wings folded around him and when Yue emerged he was in the form of a human male. (You all know who). Shingatsu then looked down at the Prince who was watching this whole scene, not forgetting the creature which threatened this land. Shingatsu then put his hand up and the false form of Yue went flying and he fell into a home about 4 blocks away. The Prince was half amazed and half worried, for he has heard of Shingatsu. He was widely known for his service to the late King of a far off kingdom. But the day that the King and his family disappeared was the day he decided to take over. Shingatsu looked to the young Prince and just smiled.

The Prince's sword was still drawn and ready for attacking. "Now," Shingatsu said as though absent mindedly. "What are you doing in my kingdom? I see my pet here has you startled." He patted it on the head.

…

Tomoyo and Sakura were looking at the strange man who came crashing into their home. Tomoyo thought he looked sweet. His silver blond hair, his sleepy eyes. She wondered if Sakura was thinking the same. Sakura, who is now changed out of her tattered dress and into a red and green floor length velvet dress, looked at the man.

_Flashback_

The two were talking and Tomoyo made her open her gift to reveal a beautiful floor length dress in an old Victorian cut and the colors were a dark red and green. And she never expected it to be made of velvet! She looked at Tomoyo and her smile got bigger. "This is beautiful! It must have taken you a long time to get this"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I made it for you. I've waited so long for this.." She whipped out a video camera and turned it on Sakura. "You'll just look so kawaii"

Sakura fell over anime style upon hearing this. But Tomoyo got her way, just like when they were kids, and she went to change. After she finally got changed she heard and loud CRASH! She ran out of her room and saw that Tomoyo was in the corner of her small living room shielding herself from the damage. She saw the hole in her roof and what fell through it. A man, unconscious from the fall, was lying in the rubble. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and just squealed. Stars were in her eyes, and her camera went up to capture Sakura in her dress. The dress fit really well on her. She looked like a royal. All she needed was to comb her hair and she would really look like a Princess in a story, that had been passed down to the townspeople now for 15 years.

"Sakura-chan! You look so wonderful!" Tomoyo yelled out.

Sakura, who was turning red, looked at Tomoyo and then at the man who had fell through her roof. I hope he's okay. Sakura thought. She looked up at her roof and sighed. Something else she couldn't afford to fix. Her day was just getting better and better. She and Tomoyo did their best to move the unconscious man to the small bedroom and tried to let him lay down on Sakura's old mattress. They did manage to get him as far as out of the rubble, but they just couldn't lift him anymore. So they just left him there, unsure of what to do.

_End Flashback_

"Tomoyo, what are we to do?" Sakura asked her friend, who in turn just shrugged.

Tomoyo's camera was put away at this time and she looked at Sakura then at the handsome young man in front of her. She then shrugged in response. "Sakura-chan." Tomoyo took a sip of her hot tea Sakura had provided earlier. "Maybe we should make this man comfortable. Just until he wakes."

Sakura nodded. There was something vaguely familiar about this guy, but she just couldn't remember. Sakura went into her room and grabbed a tattered old blanket and came back to put it on the sleepy man. "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed when she came back out with the old blanket. "You can't cover him with that."

She then pulled another gift from under her tree and handed it to her friend.

Sakura opened it to find a beautiful blanket made of the thickest wool. The color, a light pink. Sakura thanked her friend and put the new blanket on the man.

…

Syaoran looked at Shingatsu and raised an eyebrow. "Your Kingdom!" Syaoran asked cockily.

Shingatsu looked at the young prince as if amused. "Yes. My Kingdom. I have ruled over this kingdom for 15 years now. And you, young Prince, shall die." Shingatsu then released the creature for attack.

The young Prince immediately went into a stance and when he was about to attack the creature took it's fiery hot fist and pounded it into the ground making the ground shake. The Price looked at the creature trying to figure out how to beat it. The price regained balance and went in for the first attack. Syaoran raised his sword and went in to strike it on it's leg, he brought the sword down and sliced into it. The creature bellowed and bent over to attack his attacker, but Syaoran saw that the wound was not spitting out blood. It was spitting out lava!

Syaoran had to avoid the creature's lava spray as well as it's huge fists that came down trying to smash him into the ground. The lava spray melted down houses and it's hot molten lava fists brought down homes and made huge holes into the earth. Syaoran jumped to avoid the attack. The white snow was now dirty and as Syaoran landed the creature tried to smash him again. Syaoran jumped backwards and landed on a rooftop so that he faced the creature head on. "Damn. How do I beat this thing." Syaoran asked himself, trying to think.

Shingatsu just laughed at him. "Really little Prince." His smile got bigger and more evil. "Is that the best you could…" His attention went to his left. He sensed something he has not sensed in 15 years. "So…you are alive after all…" He siad mostly to himself.

And he started to float/fly over to where he sensed the life. Syaoran looked at him and where he was heading. The home where the roof caved in. But Syaoran's attention went back to the creature. He had to finish this thing off. But how? The creature then brought it's fists down on him. Syaoran quickly moved out of the way, and he could see the smoke come up as the hot fire met the cold snow. "SHINGATSU!" Syaoran yelled angrily.

**A/N: Well...I'll wait to see how this will do. I know Sakura doesn't seem like her normal self, but I do have plans to fix that later on in the story. This is my first CCS Fanfic..so I would appreiacte full honesty. If there is something that doesn't make any sense? Is it lacking detail? were the fights good enough? I guess until the next chapter..."Who are you?"**

**And I would like to give special thanks to The Lor. For she is the one who helps me when I despratly need it. Until the next Chapter...Ja ne!  
**


	2. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: Well, as you all know, I don't own the CCS Characters. But I do own everyone else. Including the story line… (Forgot to mention that…)**

**A/N: I honestly didn't know how this would catch people's attention...since I am coming back into writing... but it looks like a positive reaction! I'm so pleased. I hope this next chapter meets everyone's satisfaction... I would also like to thank all those who took the time out and wrote reviews. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. If you guys really like it that much I will continue just for you.**

Chapter 2; Who Are You?

…

Shingatsu flew over to where Yuè had crashed, his malevolent smile warped with wickedness as he drew nearer. 15 years had passed since he took over as King. He had thought that everyone of the royal family had been killed off those many years ago. "So…" He said to himself. "You're still alive. You won't be when I'm through with you."

His speed increased and time itself seemed to slow down around him as he advanced to the apartment where the roof caved in. When Shingatsu looked down, he observed three inhabitants within the internal heart of the structure. One was a male who was presumably unconscious, and the other two were teenage girls. One of the girls was wearing an elegant dress designed from the Victorian era that stretched downward lightly caressing the floor. She had auburn, medium length hair, and her eyes were those of emeralds. The other girl was wearing a purple dress that reached past her knees. Her eyes were the color of amethysts, and with her raven black hair, truly enchanting her natural beauty. Shingatsu looked at the girls and then at the man, his eyebrow raised as amusement spreading across his face. The life he was feeling was radiating from one of these two auras.

…

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, "Tomoyo-Chan. What do we do?" Sakura was panicking, unaware of the fact that she was being watched.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend and smiled. "The best thing to do is to wait until he," she was pointing to the man lying on the floor, "is awake. Until then let's just relax."

As she said that another earthquake developed, causing more of Sakura's roof to collapse. Sakura quickly covered her head with her arms to protect herself. At that moment she was strongly affected by a familiar and treacherous characteristic that she could not quite comprehend. Sakura felt something that she presumed she had never felt before, the foundation of an absolute loathsome atmosphere. Her heart, beginning to pound in her chest, grew quicker as she looked up. She gasped as she saw a man hovering over her home. But this wasn't just any ordinary man. This was the King. His hair was a dark brownish color, he had it slicked back and it went down to his shoulders. His smile seemed to grow wider with anticipation. As he peered into her emerald eyes, he bowed deeply. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That man has no manners. I see I'll have to take him to my castle…" His grin only grew fouler.

Tomoyo looked at the King then at the man, "Why?! What crimes has he committed towards your great Highness?"

Another earthquake stuck with such force that it brought the girls to their knees. Sakura looked at the helpless man lying on top the rubble of what used to be her roof. She looked back up to the King with determination in her emerald eyes. "I….I….won't let you take him away!"

This surprised both the King and Sakura. Sakura, who was on her own and not really caring about what happens to others, was defending a complete stranger! Why was she doing this? What is her reason? She had no ties to this man, and yet he felt somewhat familiar, like they had met before. But that was not possible… Was it?

From the King's point of view this girl was disobeying an order… his order. However, he began to sense the environment and concentration multiply around and within this young girl. Was she the one he had forgotten about all those years ago? And what was with the raven hair girl? She had a camera on the amber haired one. Why?

The King just laughed. "Do you really think you can stop me from seizing a criminal? And you have the audacity to disobey my orders as well?! I am your King!" With that he threw out of his hands and hurled a charge of darkness toward the girls.

The girls closed their eyes and fear shot through them and it seemed as if they were stuck to the floor, but by the time they had anticipated the blast to wipe them out they heard something crashing onto something else. Tomoyo was the first to open her eyes. "Sakura-chan! Open your eyes!"

Sakura opened them to find the man that was once presumed unconscious, standing and his hand up for the barrier field. The man looked over at Sakura. "Thank you." His voice was sweet and loving toward the young girl. "Thank you for sticking up for a stranger…"

Sakura blushed a little at him saying this, but she quickly shook it off. The King looked at him. "So, you are awake." His smile twisted cruelly… "How..." he paused "unfortunate."

…

Syaoran, who was jumping out of this creatures' way every time it went to smash him, was still trying to think about how to defeat it and get to Shingatsu. "Damn."

As the creature stomped on the ground the snow melted under its foot and the fire died down a little. Syaoran, having seeing this, got an idea. Before he could do anything the creature balled up its fist and went to bring it down on the Prince. The Prince noticed this and jumped back quickly. "I got you now…" He pulled out a talisman and threw it in the air. He then put his sword horizontally and simply said "Water come forth!"

A spiral of water came out of the talisman and hit the creature just as it was bringing down its fists again. Right when its fists were about to collide with the young Prince, the water from the talisman hit it dead center in the chest. The creature screamed a low and high pitch agonizing scream. It then stumbled back, shocked by the attack. It's chest area now black and smoky. The creature looked down and saw this and was livid. The creature attacked again and the Prince used the water talisman once more. "This should take care of you…"

With that the Prince put more power into the talisman and the spiral of water came out faster and harder than before. This got the creature's attention even more. And more of its body became black and smoky. The Prince just smiled. He was finally getting ahead.

…

"I figured you might wake up. I just thought it wouldn't be this soon." Shingatsu said to the man.

Sakura looked at the King and the man. "What are they talking about?"

The King looked at her and noticed the confusion written on her face. "Well my dear, let me explain. This…man in front of you is a … criminal." He tried to choose his words carefully, for he knew one wrong word can undo it all.

"Criminal?" Sakura was a little taken aback by this. "How can he be a criminal?"

The King smiled maliciously. "He has been wanted throughout the kingdom. He has been stealing from the poor elderly and he has even stolen from the richest citizens of this country."

"Hey…" The man looked over to Sakura. "Don't listen to him!" His voice was still sweet and loving.

The man looked back up to the King dangerously. "They have nothing to do with this! Why don't you leave them out of this! They're just teenage girls!"

"Leave them out of this?!" The King seemed a bit shocked. Yuè, who was once a half man half angel, who cared for no one but himself, was asking him to leave someone out of it. Shingatsu started to laugh at this. This was a good one pulled over on him. He never thought that a once arrogant man was asking such a thing!

"Are you actually being serious?" He asked between laughs.

"What makes you think I was being funny?" The man asked cockily.

"Sir," Was all Tomoyo could say at this time. She just looked horror struck. She has not seen her King in such an angry fit before, or grinning like he was. And frankly it scared her.

The King kept his grin. "Looks like I may have to kill you after all."

"You wouldn't dare!" The man said stunned that he would even consider it.

"Do you really think I care about innocents?" The King asked.

He then started to laugh. Tomoyo then looked up at her King and pure anger came from her, which was really rare. "What do you mean you don't care about innocents?! You're our King! You're supposed to care! How can you even say something that!" She then tried to hide her tears. "You're royal highness." She added quickly realizing what she had just spat out.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura said. She was shocked at the way her friend had just spoken onto the King of their land. **(A/N: I haven't figured out a name yet for the land…open for suggestions)**

Tomoyo looked at Sakura for a second and gave her a small smile. Sakura smiled back for one moment then turned her attention to the King and the man. Tomoyo did the same. The man, who still had his barrier up protecting the two girls, had a look of pure determination to keep this up. But could he keep it up?

…

Syaoran kept using his water talismans on the creature. Every time the water would hit the creature, it fumed with rage and tried to bring it's fists down upon him. Syaoran barely escaped each of those attacks. He rolled to the side and quickly used another talisman. "Water come forth!"

The water spell was stronger than the last and it hit the creature making it yell in pain as it fell over backwards. Syaoran then got an idea. He pulled out another talisman and put his sword horizontally and he had the talisman was in the center of his sword. "Lighting come forth!"

This caused the creature to be electrified and the smoke and the smell of burnt earth was very distinguishable. Syaoran wiped the sweat from his brow and looked over to where he could see Shingatsu above the home where he had made a hole from Yue's body. Syaoran started to jump from rooftop to rooftop, trying to get to Shingatsu. He was curious what he had meant. '_"So…you're alive after all…"_' What did he mean by that? If he was going to find out he had to hurry. The icy roofs really didn't help. He kept sliding then jumping trying to make it to his advantage. There has to be something of importance over there. He couldn't be talking about just Yue… With the wind letting his cloak flying behind him, his hood somehow managed to stay up. _I have to get there_… He continued to slide, run, and jump from roof to roof.

…

The dark sky was becoming even darker and with the snow falling made the land look like it was in a winter wonderland. The King, who was standing on part of Sakura's roof that has not been broken, had a corrupted smile on his long dark features. He stood at 6'5" and weighted approximately two hundred and twenty pounds. He was wearing a dark red silk tunic with black pants. His black boots shone and the tops of them went up to his knees. His black cloak went down to his ankles. His eyes were dark and evil looking. His hair has shoulder length, but he had it tied back. The King looked at the man his eyes showing no compassion for anyone. "Come now, Yue. Are these two girls really worth protecting? They are useless to my country."

Lighting was seen in the clouds behind him and the man named Yue just looked at him for a second. "You're country?" Yue's face became deadly toward the king. "This has never been your country! This belongs to King Fujitaka! It never belonged to you!" Yue exclaimed.

The King then started laughing. Once again he thought he couldn't stop laughing. Sakura looked up at him with a stern face. "It's not funny!"

The King then looked at her seriously. "You don't remember? Do you?" The King asked her.

Tomoyo looked at her friend, who now had tears streaming down her face. But in Sakura's point of view she really didn't understand why she was crying, but tears were flowing down. Why? Why was she crying now? All she knew was that her father and brother had been missing for quite some time, but she couldn't remember even their names. **(A/N: I'm so cruel!)** But for some reason she was just crying. Like it's been bottled up inside her for so long, and it chose now to release those tears. She looked up at the King and blinked back the tears. The King somewhat surprised at this, just smiled demonically. "You truly don't remember. That….King….which I severed under for 22 years, and his father before him. I have truly despised that family. And still do. Since I found the last member…"

Syaoran, who just jumped onto the roof where Shingatsu was standing on, drew his sword and heard the last part of what he was saying. "Shingatsu, you will pay for what you did to this town!"

Shingatsu looked at the young man. "It does not matter now. And how are you going to defeat me, little Prince? I have the final blood in my hand!"

Yue, who went to take advantage of this distraction, shot a white spherical power wave at Shingatsu. The wind stopped for a couple of seconds and as the intense energy surge came closer to him, a soft whining could be heard. Shingatsu looked back at the brightness of this magic. Syaoran quickly moved out of the way so that he was hit by this blinding light. This was caught off guard by him and in which case caused Shingatsu to fall somewhat sideways. "I see I have to get my prize another time. I will be back." With that Shingatsu disappeared and his sinful laugh could still be heard.

Yue put his barrier down and eased up a little. The young Prince looked at him. This was the same guy who said he was going to destroy him. But since his powers were on limits…at least he thought they were, he thought there was nothing to worry about. Syaoran looked at the girls. Why did it have to be girls? The Prince scoffed. 'Girls. I hate girls! They always get in the way!'

Tomoyo made her way over to Sakura to make sure she was alright. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" She asked her tenderly.

She handed her a handkerchief from one of her unknown pockets on her dress. Sakura wiped her tears with her friends' handkerchief and smiled softly at her friend. Yue went over to the girls and bent down to one knee. He looked at them and bowed his head, as if he were a knight addressing royalties. Both Tomoyo and Sakura looked at the man with shock. "Thank you so much for sticking with me and believing me. I owe you my life." Yue said gallantly.

Syaoran rolled his eyes at this. He put his sword away and watched the scene a little longer. Yue then looked at Sakura and his eyes went big. For, he had just realized who she was. The young Prince jumped down into the apartment and he leaned against the wall. He looked around at the place. It was in shambles. Now it was completely ruined. 'It's not my concern…' he thought to himself. Sakura looked at the man then the 'young Prince'. "Who are you?"

Yue looked shocked. "You truly don't remember me?"

Sakura looked at him blankly and shook her head. "No. Who are you?"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Why is that she remembered what life was like before this false King took over and Sakura didn't? Something wasn't right. She looked at Yue. "Sakura you don't remember him? Seriously don't remember?"

Sakura looked at her friend. "Tomoyo-chan…I wish I could remember…but I just can't."

"Well, then let me introduce myself." Yue said with a smile on his face. "I am…." He thought quickly for a name. 'Since I am in the ancient false form I will use his name as well.' "I am Yukito Tsukishiro. I am honored to meet you." He took her hand and kissed it.

Sakura didn't know what else to do but blush. Tomoyo, of course, caught this all on film. She was not going to miss the chance of Sakura's first love. Tomoyo's eyes went starry and she put a hand to the side of her face. "Kawaii! Sakura in love! Oh I love it!"

The Prince watched the scene and inwardly was disgusted. Why go and do a thing like that to a girl? Tomoyo managed to sneak up on him and looked at him. "And who are you? You, who hide underneath a hood. What are you scared of a couple of girls?"

The Prince scoffed and said, "As if."

Tomoyo looked at him. "Oh. Come on. Let us see who you are!" She turned her camera on him.

Boy, if he didn't like girls before, he really hated them now. He also didn't like all this pressure. He put his hood down and showed a young man who looked in his early twenties, had intense amber eyes, and chestnut hair. Tomoyo knew exactly who it was, she remembered him from her childhood, but what was he doing here now. **(A/N: Tomoyo remembers everything…) ** He had an angry look on his face and he looked at the two girls. "You're Prince Li…" Tomoyo said, trying to sound surprised but really wasn't. 'He sure hasn't changed.' Tomoyo giggled.

Yukito bowed to the Prince. "It has defiantly been a while Prince Li."

Syaoran just scoffed. He folded his arm across his chest. "Yeah, whatever." He then looked at Sakura. Her emerald eyes confused. She seemed like she was trying to recall a memory, but it just wasn't occurring. 'She hasn't changed…but why does she not remember me?' He shrugged it off. 'Stupid girl'

"Li-sama, why are you here?" Tomoyo asked gaining his attention.

The Prince scoffed. "Like, you need to know." He then walked over to the door and opened it and left. Yukito looked at the girls. "You might want to follow him. Who knows what kind of trouble he might get into." He winked at this.

Tomoyo got the hint, but Sakura was much too dense and in shock of what just happened. Tomoyo tugged on Sakura's arm. Yukito looked at her with a smiling face. "Don't worry too much. Everything will be fine. Just go. Your future and past depends on it."

Sakura looked at him confused and nodded. She and Tomoyo left her apartment and Sakura looked back at it. It was totally destroyed. "Umm, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes Sakura-san."

"Where am I going to live now?" Seriousness was now entering her voice.

Tomoyo looked at her friend. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, you can live with me if you want."

"Or you can come with me." Said an annoyed masculine voice.

Sakura looked up and saw Li looking at her. "Really, you're Highness? I can go with you?"

Li just looked more annoyed. He knew he was going to regret this later, but he nodded his head. 'Maybe this will help with her memories…' Li thought.

"Can I go as well Li-sama?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran looked like he was hit by one of his own lightning bolts. "Whatever," Was all he managed to get out.

Sakura and Tomoyo both jumped up and down with excitement. Syaoran rolled his eyes at the two. "HEY!" He yelled at them.

Both of them stopped immediately. They looked at Syaoran. "This is no pleasure cruise. This is going to be hard work and don't think I am letting you two tag along if your not useful! I would be more than happy to leave you two somewhere else if you get in my way!"

"Ohh, Li-sama, you wouldn't do that!" Tomoyo teased.

"Well, just don't slow me down and I won't." He replied bitterly.

"Li-sama?" Sakura spoke up.

"What?" Syaoran answered annoyed. He really wished he hadn't offered, but he knew what would happen if he didn't.

Sakura looked down at the ground. "Thank you."

Syaoran turned the other way and started walking. "Are you coming?"

Sakura smiled. "We can't go yet!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Why the hell not?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"I need to get Sakura-chan's Christmas presents!" Tomoyo explained.

"What? You want me to wait while you get Christmas presents! How dense are you?!" Syaoran asked.

"It's important! I'll be fast I promise." Tomoyo pleaded.

Syaoran saw that look of disappointment, and then looked over at Sakura. She was looking at her home. Her eyes started to fill with tears. To her, she felt alone. That has been her home for the last 15 years. Her memories were there. Now she has to leave them all behind. Syaoran nodded absent-mindedly to Tomoyo and she went quickly into the broken home to gather the bag she had carried in and refilled it with the gifts she had brought for Sakura.

While Syaoran and Sakura waited there was silence, and Syaoran couldn't keep his eyes off of the tearing emerald eyed girl. He remembered a young girl who was always cheerful and befriended him when no one else would.

**Flashback…**

"Syaoran-kun!" A young emerald eye girl yelled.

A young Syaoran looked over in the hallway and saw her. Sakura was running up to him and went to embrace him in a friendly hug, but at such speeds she ran into him and then was on top of him. His face turned bright red. Her face though was not showing any signs of happiness. She had a look that purely stated that she was livid. "Shyao…ran-kun! You are supposed to come earlier! It's my birthday and I wanted to spend my whole day with my two best friends!" She practically screamed at him.

He held his hands up. "I tried to get here as fast as I could. You know how mother is. Besides, Princess," he said in a softer tone while stroking her cheek with his gloved hand, "I would never miss your birthday."

She blushed. "My dear daughter," A deep voice exclaimed, "That is no way for a princess to behave. Why don't you let poor Li-sama up now."

"Yes Father." She sulked.

She picked herself up off of the boy and smiled at him. "Daddy, can Syao…Li-kun stay over?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

The king seemed to be considering it, when a loud voice interrupted his thoughts. "NO!" It was her older brother, Prince Touya.

He came stomping up to where the small group was. "He is _not_ allowed to stay even for one second. The Kaijuu has Tomoyo! She doesn't need…him!"

"SAKURA NO KAIJUU! Oni-chan." She howled back raising her balled fist, then stomping on his foot, hard.

Touya was jumping up and down on his good foot as he was holding his recently stomped upon foot in his hand. Syaoran started to laugh, but he tried his best to contain his sanity. Touya glared at his baby sister. "KAIJ…"

"SILENCE!" The king roared.

The three looked at him. "I can't think when you two argue like that." He turned his attention to Syaoran, his anger faded. "Li-sama you can stay if you desire. For I see it would greatly upset our dear daughter if thou were to leave." **(A/N: Tacky I know, but he likes doing that……)**

Sakura looked triumphantly at her brother. "Yes it would. I want Sh…" She looked at her father, who in turn gave her a knowing look, "Li-kun to stay."

Syaoran laughed at this. In his eyes Sakura looked cute that way. She was unlike his sisters, who would dub her as 'kawaii" and trample her to pull her cheeks and her body, and as far as he was concerned she was the most intoxicating female he had ever encountered. She was very independent and stuck up for herself and she had one painful stomp, from what he saw from her brother. He learned one thing, never call her kaijuu. "But he's a pain!" Touya complained to his father.

The King just sighed and looked at his first born. "Touya-kun. I do not want to hear any more of this." He clapped his hands.

A butler-like servant came to the kings' aid. "Yes, you're Majesty?"

"I need you to take Li-sama's things to his room he will be staying with us tonight." He paused. "And I need you to do the…" He whispered in the servants' ear and he nodded with a grim look on his face.

Syaoran didn't like that look and he looked at Sakura. She was currently arguing with her brother. "I don't want that gaki near you!" He yelled at her.

"I am 7 years old now! I can choose who I want here and I want Syaoran-kun!" She told her brother. "And he's not a gaki."

Touya looked at her and a small smile appeared on his face. _She'll make a great queen someday_. Touya thought to himself.

_Yes, I agree._ Another voice inside his head replied. Touya looked at Sakura who was now walking off with the "gaki". He closed his eyes and sighed. _You don't think she's too young to have these kinds of feelings Yukito?_

_I think…,_ Yukito started in his head, _that our dear Sakura-chan is growing up. You're way to over protective, Touya-kun. _

_Humph. Aren't you supposed to be more "Guardian-like" Yuki?_

_I am very guardian-like. I just think those two are so kawaii together._

_"Kawaii"? Don't make me sick Yuki. And have you been hanging around Tomoyo-chan lately?_

_No. Why Touya-kun._

_Cause you're starting to sound like her._

Yukito laughed in Touyas' head, and Touya smiled.

Meanwhile Syaoran and Sakura were heading toward Syaoran's room, and Sakura was talking happily to her friend. "Ne, Syaoran-kun." Sakura started blushing a little.

"Yes Princess."

"How long can you stay this time? Or do have to go home tomorrow?"

"Mother won't let up. She said I have to go tomorrow. She says I have to fulfill my obligation as a prince and get ready for my coordination to be King."

"My daddy is always telling me, 'Sakura you're not behaving!' 'Sakura do you think a princess should act like that?' 'Sakura, you're not a peasant child, you're royalty so start acting like it.' It gets so old. But I don't want to disappoint him."

Syaoran didn't say anything. He just looked at her through the corner of his eyes. He put his hands behind his head as they continued to walk down the corridor. "SSAKKUURRAAA-CHHANNN!!!" A young girl's voice rang throughout the halls.

A girl who looked around Sakura's age came running up to them. Her hair was, as far as he could tell, waist length and the color was a raven-black. Her amethyst eyes shone as she got nearer. When she finally reached them she was very giddy. "Sakura –chan, Li-kun, you are having kawaii moments without me here! How could you!"

"Lady Tomoyo!" A person yelled from behind her.

She turned around. "You're not…"

"Supposed to run in the corridors… I know…" She finished for the older man.

He was her guardian. Nicolai. He was a wood elf. The elf was tall, dark, and handsome. He carried a lute around, and he was a very good person to have as a Guardian. "Lady Tomoyo." He said to her. "You shouldn't go running off like that." His sky blue eyes bore into hers.

On this particular character his eyes was the one thing that stood out. His hair was a brownish black, his skin-tone was a light brown, and he had a nice build. Tomoyo looked into his eyes and hung her head. "Gomen, Nicolai. I wanted to see Sakura-chan." She apologized to the gorgeous elf.

"You're life is in my hands Lady Tomoyo. I don't want to lose my only charge." He stated sadly.

Tomoyo nodded and looked at him sympathetically. "It'll be fine Nicolai. I have Li-kun here as well, so…"

"She'll be well guarded." Syaoran said to him.

Nicolai looked at the young one and nodded his head in agreement. "Fine. She's you're charge for now. I am going to go take a nap."

Tomoyo waved at him as he turned to leave. "Have a wonderful nap!"

She looked at the two and thanked them. "Tomoyo-chan, for you anytime." Sakura replied with a smile.

The three continued to walk towards Syaoran's room all three of them talking lively. They were talking so much that passed Syaoran's room and continued down the corridor. They went down to Sakura's room and she let them in and her room was huge. The bed was in another room itself. It was decorated with pink cherry blossoms and had a light and happy atmosphere. "Syaoran-kun, would you sit down? And you too Tomoyo-chan."

They sat in the comfy chairs and Sakura had sat down herself. She sighed. "Sakura…I…" Syaoran started when he was interrupted.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Sakura answered.

"A young servant girl who looked in her early to mid teens opened the door. "Excuse me Princess, but the King wishes to speak to you at you're earliest convenience."

"Hai. Arigatou." Sakura replied to young maid.

"He's waiting for you in the throne room." She then shut the door and Sakura looked at her two friends. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go see what he wants."

"Well, then I'm going with you Princess." He stood up and looked at her with compassionate eyes.

Tomoyo looked at him and smiled. I'm going to go see the gardens. I've been stuffed out here for too long." She told them, she has been trying to get them together for some time now. And this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

Sakura got up and Syaoran offered her his arm. She took it blushing like mad and they went to the throne room.

…

"What is it now Shingatsu?" The King asked.

Shingatsu bowed deeply. "You're Majesty; why not just kill the enemy? They are obviously gathering troops to invade your kingdom. Why not surprise them and attack first?" Shingatsu told his King.

"Zankoku. I understand your concern for this kingdom, but I will not evade another country. Sollaria (sol-lar-ia) will not be evaded for no apparent reason. Unless you have finite proof that Sollaria is planning to invade our peaceful kingdom, I do not want to hear any more news of it. Besides, there are important things to attend to."

"But, you're Majesty!" Shingatsu exclaimed loudly lifting his head immediately to look at the King in shock and hatred.

"No. This country will not go to war." He stated with a firm tone.

Touya came walking into throne room with an evil look on his face, once he spotted Shingatsu. Shingatsu bowed to the crowned prince and smirked. Touya ignored him. "You wanted to see me father?"

The King nodded with a smile. "Touya-kun, as you well know it is getting time for you to choose a wife and settle down."

Shingatsu remained silent as the King spoke. "But, Father…" Touya was beside himself.

"Maybe," Shingatsu finally piped up, "You're father is correct. It's time that you tied the knot."

Touya shot him a look that read, 'What the hell are you still doing here bastard?'

…

"Mi'lord," A dark voice radiated from the room.

Shingatsu had returned to his room a little after Prince Touya had showed up. He looked at the mirror and saw the 'thing' in which was speaking. "What is it Akuma? Can't you see that I'm busy?" He asked annoyed by his minion.

"Terribly sorry, my Liege, but I thought you might want to have a look at Kinomotos' little family gathering." Akuma stated to his King.

Now Akuma was not your ordinary minion. He was dark skinned and wore dark clothing. His face was pale, and his eyes were a piercing orange. His hair was the color of the brightest silver and his build was moderate, but muscular. He also had a rare ability, to see into both present and future, or at least one possible future. Shingatsu just glared. "Akuma you forget I already know." A criminal smirk spreading on his lips, as he begins to laugh viscously.

…

"Syaoran-kun, what do you think my father wants." Sakura asked as they walked down the outside corridor.

"Probably something that has to do with your birthday, Princess." He replied.

Sakura sighed. "Why can't I have a normal birthday? All I want to is be around family and friends and not the entire kingdom. It puts to much stress on everyone, including my Onii-chan, and Oto-san. I don't want anyone to worry so much about a stupid birthday."

"Princess," Syaoran started. He then moved so he was in front of her.

Sakura stopped when he got down on one knee. Her face turned bright red as he took her hand in his, but she was also very confused.

"Princess, to you it may seem like a 'stupid birthday'. But to me, it means so much more. I would throw a party for you every year 'cause without you, my life would always be empty. Your birthday is something that should never be considered stupid." Syaoran told her whole heartedly.

Tomoyo wasn't too far behind them filming the entire scene. "Sakura is with that brat again?" A voice said.

Tomoyo looked around and spotted a golden lion-like plush toy with wings on its back, though its ears would say that he was more like a teddy bear than a lion. "Kero-chan is always so resentful against Li-sama. But," She got star in her eyes, "Seeing him and Sakura-chan is so wonderful. I have to make wonderful costumes for her! Ohhohohohohohohoho."

"Why not film me Tomoyo?!" Kero whined.

He then flew over to the two and then right into Sakura's face screaming, "Oy! SAKURA! I've been looking for you all over the place! And I find you here with this brat!"

"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Stupid stuffed animal! Why don't you go sit on the bed and be silent." Syaoran told him.

Kero glared at him and Syaoran glared back. Kero then moved his tiny paws in a semicircle, "And put that aside," He then looked at Sakura. "Sakura, where is my cakie. You said I have cakie. And still no one brought it." He pouted to her.

There was a loud crash somewhere close by and the three stopped bickering. Sakura was the first to go and sprint towards whatever crashed nearby. "Sakura!" Kero yelled in surprise.

"Princess!" Syaoran yelled at the same time.

They both followed her, trying to catch up to her. Sakura turned down hallways and she could hear faint cursing in the background. "Damn it! Stupid thing always getting in my way!" There was another crash and then a loud POOF.

The door she saw at the end of the hallway on the left hand side was ajar. She slowed down and peek in through the crack, curious what was going on. "Damn Hito! Why can't you do anything right?" Shingatsu was livid. His eyes turned to piercing yellow and his skin seemed to be paler than the moon itself.

Sakura looked at her father's advisor, knowing that he was up to something. To her he just down right freaky. She didn't say anything she just watched as he talked to something named 'Hito'. "You're Highness. You must understand, that once we…"

"Understand?" Shingatsu interrupted. "UNDERSTAND?! THE ONLY THING I UNDERSTAND IS THAT IF YOU DO NOT GET THAT…MONKEY OF A KING OFF THAT THRONE YOU WILL BE SENDING MY BEST REGARDS TO HADES HIMSELF!" Shingatsu roared.

He stepped around and Sakura saw the most evil looking man she has ever seen. As far as she could tell by his dark features and pointed ears he was a dark elf, and from her father and brother has told her dark elves were normally bad. His dark red tunic and pants, made him look cruel. His white eyes had a dark and deafening expression in them. Sakura thought she could be hypnotized by his eyes. His light white hair was short which made his dark skin look black.

"My Liege," His voice was smooth and to the point, as if he were casting some sort of spell. "Akuma has informed me about your wishes. By the power of Loth, I will do all I can to make sure you get your wish." His eyes went towards the door and his smile seemed to twist in a fiendish way as his eyes locked onto hers.

She just stared into those eyes. They were forcing her to stay put. He leaned over to Shingatsu and whispered something that could not be heard. Shingatsu had an annoyed look on his face. Sakura went to move back and she accidentally knocked over a stand with candles on it. _CLANG!_ That signaled Shingatsu that someone was out there and he went to the door. Sakura ran for it down the hallway where she came from as fast as she could possibly go. "Noroi..." Shingatsu said quietly.

A beast like creature came before him. "Yes my Liege." He growled.

"Go and destroy that girl." Shingatsu commanded.

The beast like creature then took off, following Sakura. Sakura ran as fast as she could. _How can I be so stupid!_ She thought in desperation. She turned a corner and ran into someone. Her breath was hard and tried to get away, but the firm hands wouldn't let her. "Princess!" She stopped struggling against him as she heard his voice. She looked up and saw the concern in his intense amber eyes. "Syaoran-kun! I didn't mean to…I mean I was just going to see if everyone was alright, and, and I heard something…" Her eyes showed that she was terrified.

He put his arms around her and held her. "It's alright Sakura. I'm just glad you're alright."

She panicked as she heard the ramping footsteps from behind. "You won't be for long." A voice said from behind Sakura.

Syaoran looked up and saw a beast like creature and as the creature was going to its full height, Syaoran took Sakura's hand and ran for it before the creature had the time to slash at her. Sakura didn't have time to protest as Syaoran dragged her behind him. As they were running he heard someone yell out "Noroi!" Sakura was in tears and she didn't hear anything. The creature stopped then headed back to where it came from, disappearing behind the corner. They stopped when they were a few doors down from the throne room. He turned toward her and noticed she was crying. "S—Sakura-hime." Syaoran looked at her with compassion. "Come let's go see what your father wants, we're not to far now." Trying to cheer her up he embraced her while stroking her hair softly.

She kept crying. "SAKURA!" Kero flew in, but he lost control and ran into a beam. _Whack!_ Kero slid down the beam and he heard giggling coming from the two. ..."Cakie…" He shook his head to clear it and got mad. "Sakura! You dare laugh at the great Ceroberos!?" He flew up and was right next to her. "You stupid stuffed animal! Where were…."at this Syaoran started busting out laughing.

As did Sakura.

**_End flashback…_**

Sakura and Tomoyo had been best friends before he met Sakura he wasn't surprised that Tomoyo was still around. He assumed that she had to start from the beginning again with her, although he was going to ask Tomoyo about her memories as soon as he could. Right now was not right time or place for that kind conversation. He would wait until he could get her away from Sakura then ask her. He then thought about the day he left and it hurt his heart when he had to leave, but his mother made him. After saying good-bye to his best friend he left the kingdom, to his own country.

His gloved hand clenched as he regretted not being there for her when she most needed it. But he thought about it and he rather him be a stranger to her then having her hurt. So he watched her silently, wondering if he could do anything. But he thought since she didn't remember, he will start from scratch. But he will keep everything on friend level… "Hey!" Syaoran said to her.

She looked at him with tearful eyes. Syaoran just folded his arms and looked the other way. "Didn't you know crying is for babies?" Well, there goes the friend level.

She couldn't say anything, her tears continued to fall, but they got better, a little. Li just rolled his eyes. '_He's so cold hearted. How can he be so mean? This is…was my home. Now I am being forced to leave! He has no regards to peoples' feelings!_'' Sakura thought. _'Why do I even care?' _She looked at him again. _'He does look familiar. But where do I know him from?' _She was racking her brain, but she couldn't remember. She looked at her broken home and she was heartbroken. She stopped crying when Tomoyo showed back up. "Okay let's go!" She said happily. She then looked over at Sakura. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" She put the bag down and took her friends hands in hers. "Please don't cry Sakura-chan. We'll be back and then we'll fix it up. Right, Li-san?" At this she looked at Syaoran.

Tomoyo had her long cloak and threw it over her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold. He looked at her and just scoffed. "Whatever." Was all he could say.

He then turned around and pulled out a book and opened it up. Tomoyo looked at the book and had no clue what he was doing. "Li-san? Are you going to read at time like this?"

Syaoran didn't reply. He turned to a page and concentrated. "Oh, book of Yuko, take where you desire us." A light then engulfed them and the wind picked up. The coldness of wind soon died away and was placed with warmness and the three were lifted into the air, and soon disappeared into the sky.

**A/N: Sorry this took soo long. I had to do major editing on this chapter. There were just a lot of grammar errors, and lots of corrections that had to be fixed up. And I added…a lot! Man writers block sucks. 14 pages…That's enough right? Anyway, all I need is three reviews this time and I will post the next chapter. And please be honest! Until next time, ppl. Ja! – Tam-chan **


	3. Memories Emerge in Forms of Dreams

A/N: Wow! Over two hundred hits! Thanks people! I've never had that many people look at my stories before. --, although I know my grammar is not too good, I do the best I can. I just wanted to say thank you! All smiles here! And I apologize for taking so long!

**Disclaimer:** You know the usual.

**Chapter 3: Memories Emerge in Forms of Dreams**

…

The place was dark and creepy looking. The stone floor looked grey, and the walls were old, and filled with spider webs. The smell of rotting corpses filled the air, and right smack dab in the middle of it all is Sakura. But Sakura was lying on the ground, face down. Her head turned to its side and she woke up in aching pain. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head. The air was heavy and she found it hard to breath. "Tomoyo-chan?" She said, and she looked around. She didn't see her friend. "Li-san? Where am I?"

She got up and dusted herself off and she let her eyes adjust to the dimness of the light. She saw cells along the walls and cages that hung from the ceiling. She got a little scared. "Calm down Sakura. Someone must have gotten things mixed up." She reassured herself.

She started to move towards a door that was against the far eastern wall. As she walked she saw people in chains and in the cages above her skinny, pale, and sick looking. They were sleeping the best they could, but for those who were awake, didn't take notice of her. Her footsteps were minimal but she could still hear them against the hardness of the stone floor. She got to the door and touched its handle. It was made of iron. And it was cold. She tried to pull it with one hand, but when she tried two hands and pushed she found herself flying through the door. She caught herself and she was on the other side of the door. She looked back and her eyes held puzzlement, and she had to put her hand up, for now the sun was warm and very bright.

She let her eyes adjust once more and she folded her hands and placed them on her lap as she continued to walk around. This was completely different than in the room that she was previously in. The sun was out and the place was white. A bright white. It looked to be made out of marble. It was beautiful. She saw guards that were taller than her and looked to have a lot of strength. They carried swords on their sides and had spears in their hands. Their helmets were red in color same with their uniform. On the uniform was an insignia of some sort. Sakura vaguely recognized it and she continued to walk around this beautiful place. The gardens were full of color and she smiled as she went by one of them. "I wonder where I am."

She then heard voices, very faint, but noticeable. She walked towards the voices and when she got there she hid behind a pillar. She looked out and saw a man. The man stood 6'5 and had short brown hair and brown eyes. His clothing looked to be made out of the finest material and were the colors of red and black. His cape was floor length and was a deep red in color. "Daddy!" She heard a little girls' voice call. She looked about 5 years and was wearing a pink dress.

"Ahh, my little Sakura-chan," The man exclaimed. "What should we play today?" His smile was warm and friendly.

"S-Sakura…?" Sakura's eyes widen when she heard her name. "That can't be. I don't remember…him…"

The little girl looked up to her father. "Let's play…." she thought about it. "TAG!" At that she touched her father and smiled and started to run. Her laughter could be heard and a boy who looked in his early teens walked up to the scene.

The man ran up to him and "tagged" him. "You're it Onii-chan!" The little girl exclaimed happily.

"Yes Touya-kun, I do believe I just made you 'it'." The man said happily.

The boy looked at him. His short dark hair and dark brown eyes made him look older than he really was, most of the time. A man then stepped beside him almost the same age as the boy. His round glasses and silver hair, Sakura knew once she saw him. The little girl looked up at him and blushed when she saw him. "Yukito-san! You wanna play too?"

Yukito bent down to her level and smiled. "Hai. But I believe it's Touya who's 'it'."

Touya looked at Yukito. Then Yukito smiled at him. Touya touched Yukito's upper arm with a finger and Yukito looked at Sakura. "Look's like I'm 'it' now."

He stared to go after Sakura trying to catch her and she could hear the little girl laughing. The older Sakura looked over and saw a younger version of Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan…"

…

"Sakura! Sakura! SAKURA!" Someone yelled at her in a high voice that sounded like a kids, and it was bringing her out of her sleep.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Okasn accent?", and saw this…yellow…stuffed animal!? "AHHHHH…..WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THE HEAVENS IS THAT!" Sakura screamed and hid behind Tomoyo. "Geez, Sakura….you didn't need to scream in my ear." It said as it put its fist in its ear.

"Sakura…It's me." It flew over to her and Tomoyo.

Sakura tried her hardest to hide from this…well it looked like a stuffed animal with wings?! She even tried to hide behind Li. All of a sudden there was a high pitched sound of screaming. "OHHHHHHH!!! SHE'S ADORABLE!" With that four girls came running at her with full speed.

The stuffed animal with wings quickly moved over to Tomoyo as she giggled at the site. The four girls stopped and they were all around her, blushing. They hugged on her and pulled her every which way. "You really have grown!" One of them said.

"You're so kawaii!" Another said.

"Why haven't you come to visit us?" Another asked.

Sakura looked very confused as Syaoran smiled a little at the site. He put a hand on his hip and let his sisters have at least a little fun. This was their normal reaction whenever they see Sakura. Syaoran hated it, but then again… he looked at Sakura and he could see her blushing and trying desperately to get away, he couldn't help but think she was the most cutest, beautiful, and caring person he has ever known. So as it turned out he really didn't mind letting his sisters go crazy… as long as they don't go overboard…

"Are you finally Xiao Lang's wife?" Another asked… (This was Shiefa)

Like that. He could see Sakura's blush deepen, when she said that. Sakura looked over at Li and he did his best to ignore her, but her sparkling eyes… how could he resist looking into them. His mother finally arrived making him divert her eyes and look at his mother and bowing, for she was the queen of this land.

Sakura looked up at the Queen when the girls let her go. To Sakura she was the beautiful person she had ever seen. Her black hair tied behind her and a crown that was gold with the most precious jewels that she ever did see. "Really, ladies. Is this the way to welcome our dear Sakura-san?" She had the most soothing voice.

'How does she know my name?' Sakura thought. The Queen smiled gently. "I am glad to see you are alright. Come, we must talk."

The Queen held out her hand to Sakura. Sakura thinking it would be rude to not to take it or disobey such a great and noble lady, took her hand and the Queen took her out of a room and into a bedroom, that was surrounded by pictures of the other kingdoms along with news headings from papers and books of all sorts. "Now, Sakura-san, we can talk freely." The Queen said, with such grace and she had a worried look in her face.

All Sakura could do was nod her head.

…

Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. "So, you remember, but Sakura-san does not. I think you have the answers I am looking for."

"Ohh, Lay off it kid." The stuffed animal said.

"Kero-chan…Sakura doesn't remember anything from her past life. She thinks that little apartment was it." Tomoyo was saddened by this.

Kero blinked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh, Sakura is probably playing a game. She'll be coming out and saying, 'surprise! I was just fooling you!' And she would have that big grin on her face."

Kero looked to Tomoyo then Li. He then saw the serious face Tomoyo had and stared. "She's not playing? Is she?" He asked her.

Tomoyo shook her head. "She's not Kero-chan." Tears were now forming in her eyes. "She can't remember you, cause she has no memories that has anything to do with her situation. I had to…I had to… keep it all from her. I didn't have much of a choice!" Tomoyo started crying.

Syaoran put his hand on her back and rubbed it a little. "What happened when I left Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked.

Tomoyo's eyes, which were filled with tears threaten to fall once more, she recalled those few days that she wished she could forget. "It was right after you left Li-san. There…" her body started to shake, "there was an attack on the kingdom."

Li's eyes went wide in horror and he gasped. Why didn't anyone tell him about the attack? He would have gotten there and took Sakura and her family out. Was that why Fujitaka and Touya disappeared? Is that when it happened? His mind went to only one person who has remained in the kingdom till its downfall. Shingatsu.

…

The Queen watched her expression. She raised a brow and looked at this young girl. After all this time, Sakura Kinomoto, Princess of Sutâhakuchô, **(A/N: Hey look I found a name! Yay!),** was alive and the Queen could feel the power within her. This power was intense, but for some reason a dark part of her heart, had taken over to a point, and left this poor girl with nothing of her past life. "Sakura-san." The queen said to her.

"H-hai?" She replied, sheepishly.

"You do not need to fear. We are here to help you." The Queen told her sensing she was terrified. She continued, "You are here for a reason. You're Otou-san and Onii-chan need your help." She looked at the confused girl. "You are the only one who can save them."

Sakura looked even more confused. The queen bent down a little bit to look at Sakura right in the eye. Sakura finally spoke up. "I…I don't understand. I don't have a family. The only one I knew was a person named…"

…

"We were attacked, Li-san." Tomoyo explained.

She noticed the look on his face. Kero looked up at her. "I remember. That so-called 'royal advisor' was just as mean. He made sure that we guardians were out of the way first, and then attacked that horrible night."

Tomoyo nodded. "Since the attack Sakura and I got separated somehow and something happened to her. I don't know what though. When I ran into Touya-sama I told him that Sakura might be in danger. He went and looked for her and that was the last time I saw him. When I was waiting outside the providence, she was already there unconscious. I ran over to her and when I got there something was in the sky already. He had long silvery hair and cobalt blue eyes that were colder than anything I've ever seen."

"That sounds like Yue." Kero told her.

"That bastard! Why would Yue, be there anyways?!" Li practically screamed.

"Well believe it or not brat, Yue is one of Sakura's guardians. He probably escaped Shingatsu's grasp and helped our Sakura." Kero told him wisely.

Syaoran was red with rage. "You, stupid stuffed animal, Yue has caused more destruction than Shingatsu!"

"He didn't know that… he was…when she woke up… she..." Tears were reforming in her eyes. "She asked who I was! I looked at her and she repeated 'who are you?' I didn't know what to do!" She broke down again tears reclaiming her.

Kero patted Tomoyo's head and hung his head low. "There, there Tomoyo. She will remember again. Don't worry."

…

"The only person I remember is a beautiful woman. She had long flowing hair and green eyes. I think her name was Nedeshiro. But Tomoyo-chan was also there and she couldn't see Nedeshiro."

The Queen looked at her and smiled softly. _'Sakura sure has grown, Nedeshiro-san. But why does she no recollection of what happened?'_

'_Yelan-sama. My old friend, she has unconsciously buried her memories and she will not let them resurface. She remembers me, because I was there to protect her. She saw me and asked my name. I told her my name and she told me I was very beautiful, then she passed out. I watched as her memories recoiled. This is her way of protecting herself from the immense evil that is after her. I will try to help all I can but it's up to her subconscious to release those memories.'_

The Queen looked at the young girl who was looking at the old photos and news clippings. Sakura picked up an old newspaper which had on its heading, "_The Prince of Sutâhakuchô Refuses to Wed!_

_Today as I stand here inside the walls of the beautiful of Sutâhakuchô, I have just witnessed the most remarkable thing. A suitor for Prince Touya has been declined! Prince Touya states he will not wed anyone, while his younger sibling, Princess Sakura, is at least to the age of 18. This is such news! Never have I seen such devotion in a sibling!"_

Sakura looked at it in surprise. "Princess?"

"Kaijuu…" a voice said in her head.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. She saw a blurred face. She could barely make out the colors. Who was this person? Why was she feeling pain in her heart? It almost seemed like an aching and a yearning. What was going on with her? Why couldn't she remember? She shook her head. There had to be a reason. The queen walked up to her and put the old newspaper down. "Sakura-san. It's time now to fully understand."

Sakura looked at the Queen confused. Understand what?

…

Tomoyo calmed down a bit. Syaoran looked annoyed. His friend couldn't remember, and so he couldn't do anything to help her. What irritated him more was the fact that his mother was giving her a third degree and all he can do is sit and wait. How he hated this. He wanted to be there to comfort her, instead of being on the outside. He led Tomoyo to the living area and had her sit down in a nice comfy chair. He in turn sat down and put his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. How long were they going to be?

They seemed to waiting there for a few hours when the Queen came out of the room and Sakura slipped past her in tears running for some solitude. Syaoran jumped up once the door opened and noticed the solemn look that the queen was wearing and Sakura running off crying. 'What did she do now?' He thought furiously as he glared at his mother. He then went after the crying Sakura.

Tomoyo sat there, not sure what to do; even though, she felt like crying herself for not being able to revive her memories, and that she was only in the way of, well, everything. "Daidouji-san, do not fear. We will have Sakura-san's memories back as soon as possible. She needs to be able to get her emotions in order before I can really start her training." The Queen stated.

Tomoyo just nodded solemnly wondering if anything would be back to normal. Hadn't she been taking good care of Sakura thus far? Or is there something else that has to do with the whole thing of getting those memories back? She remember how she tried to help getting her memories back she was either talking about the great King of the country or Prince Syaoran. Tomoyo was distraught. She had tried everything. Even Eriol, who had a lot of suggestions, couldn't think of what to do next. It was very strange for her to get something from the past and present it to her. If only she could. Then something clicked. She had a new idea and her face lit up and she looked up at the Queen. "Your Majesty, can I use one of your tech rooms please? I think I have an idea."

The Queen looked at the young girl and smiled. She nodded her head and watched the girl take off, video camera and bag in hand. 'Why didn't I think of this sooner?'

…

Syaoran was quick on his feet and followed Sakura to a hallway. "Sakura!"

She finally slowed down once she got to a window that had a remarkable view of the ocean. She was crying so hard, yet Syaoran was trying to keep his temper down. One look at this girl and he just melted. Her beauty could not compare to anything he has seen. His heart raced and ached for her. How he hated to see her so sad and confused; he longed to hold her within his arms and kiss her softly against those luscious pink lips. He shuddered, wondering if he was starting to feel a stronger love for this girl. Yet, he still yearned for her; craving her body against his while she cries on his shoulder. He watched her slump to the ground and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"I just want… want…" she started to cry harder.

"Sakura, I… I…" He balled up his fists and he looked down at the floor.

He regained his composure and went and sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her small frame. "Shh. It's okay Sakura. I apologize for any harshness that my mother has done. I will make sure that she won't say anything harsh to you again." He looked at her crying form. "Sakura?"

She then leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry. Why was he so comfortable? She felt safe within his arms, and at the same time she was very confused. Her crying died down as she felt him stroking her hair and back trying to calm her. She soon fell asleep in his arms. But his safe and warm arms, she didn't think about anything else but the Li prince.

"_Don't worry everything will be okay. I will take care of you." _

'_This voice is calm and makes me feel so comforted.' Sakura thought. She looked around and she noticed she was on the inside of the palace from her previous dream and she looked around in awe. "I can't believe it. I saw that guy in the newspaper." She pointed to the tall man with black hair. "I think he name was…"_

"_Touya!" Someone yelled._

_Sakura a bit startled looked around and saw another man only with silver hair and a happy expression on his face. "Yukito?" She questioned._

"_Yuki." Touya smiled. "What brings you here?" _

_Yukito clasped his friend's hand in greeting. "I just wanted to see how Sakura was doing. I saw that something terrible would happen and I wanted to be sure that she was safe. She has a great destiny ahead of her."_

_Touya groaned in annoyance. "Yes I know. And as I see it involves that Li brat. She's safe Yuki. Don't worry Yuki." _

"_Why are they taking about me?" Sakura wondered._

_A few moments later, in walked in a younger version of herself with her eyes bright and her smile wide. "Yukito!" She broke into a run with all her layers of clothes and rushed to hug her friend. "Sakura-chan! It's so good to see you." He said while hugger her. He let her go and reached in his pocket. "I have something here from an admirer from the Lundeska." He winked at her and her face turned a deep shade of red. She knew at once who it was from and looked at Yukito with anticipation. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her. Touya, on the other hand, growled. He didn't like anyone near his sister. He wanted to tear the Li prince to shreds for stealing his sister heart. Yukito looked at her and smiled. "Well, open it Princess."_

_She opened the box carefully and gasped. Inside was a breathtaking ring for her along with a note. The other Sakura had walked up and read the note along with her counterpart. _

"_My Dearest Sakura,_

_For years I have always watched you and we have always been faithful together. But since I have not been able to tear away from my responsibility of being King, I have asked Yukito to deliver this to you. I have already asked your father and he has also accepted the match. But I wanted your response. So I leave this ring for you My Lady and I hope that you can think of it as a promise ring for our love for one another. When I can, I will come in person and ask you the one question that I have been wanting to ask you for several years. I…love you Sakura._

_With all my heart,_

_Your Syaoran"_

_Blackness._

…

"Sakura? Are you awake?"

She looked around and saw that she was in a room now and she looked directly into amber eyes that seem to smile at her as she slowly regained to where she was. "Your Highness. I remember something."

He looked at her intently. "What is it?"

She looked down. "A ring. And a promise from a prince."

She looked back at him and his eyes were smiling at her. He then nodded and smiled and reached back into his pocket and pulled out the exact same ring as from her dream. It was like a small flower with diamonds, rubies and an emerald in the center. The ring itself wasn't huge in size, but it was perfect for her. "I believe this belongs to you then."

Her eyes widened. "That's the same ring!"

Syaoran looked at her with all the love that he possessed for the girl. "Please Sakura. Don't forget that I am here, My Lady."

His smile faded somewhat when he heard pounding at the door. "Sakura! Are you in there? Sakura!" It was Keroberos.

He shoved his way in and looked at Sakura and Syaoran. "You brat! Why did you have to be so mean!"

"You stupid stuffed animal! I was only tending to Sakura and I hate you anyways so I really don't care what you think." With that, he left the room angry.

"Sakura. You have to get up I think we know a way to get your memories back." Kero explained.

Sakura nodded and got up to follow the little toy. "Are you sure it's going to work?" Syaoran asked when he reappeared by Sakura's side.

"Well, its Tomoyo's idea so we'll have to see won't we brat?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled a little bit looking at the ring that was from her dream. 'Well I'm glad I remember something. I just wonder if I can remember everything in time. I still can't believe that His Highness and I are much closer than when I first met him. Hopefully he can help me retrieve my memories.' She thought as they walked to where Tomoyo was. She had something up her sleeve, but Sakura just couldn't figure it out.

One of the servants was listening carefully to the whole discussion. "So they finally found the princess. I must inform My Lord about this piece of news." And on that note she disappeared into thin air.

**A/N: Hi all. gets down on her knees I am soo sorry this chapter took soooooooooooooooooooo long to get up. I got kind of caught up in life. My class is almost over and I have to study hard for the final coming up next weekend. I will get the chapters up ASAP. For now I hope this will satisfy everyone for the time being. I'll make sure that there is a little more action in the next chapter. Okay I'm outy! Until next chapter, ja! **


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: You know

**Disclaimer: You know. I don't own the CCS Characters, but I do own the plot and the Original Characters. **

Kero: So where did we leave off? he stretched, yawned, and scratched his lower back on his tiny body

Yue: You forgot already?

Kero: sees food on the table and starts to drool. His attention never leaving the table. Well I have been asleep all this time.

Meilin: You stupid bath sponge. growls Will you just introduce the story?

Kero: sighs okay. Here is chapter 4 The Plan. throws his tiny fist into the air then starts to feast. Floating over to the table and shoving whatever he can into his mouth

Everyone else: sweat drop

**Chapter 4 The Plan**

Shingatsu looked very annoyed as he tried to remember how a little girl could slip through his fingers. "Damn it! I will make sure that she is taken care of. She could come and retake everything I have…"

"My Lord!" A figure appeared in front of him and kneeled on one knee with her right fist over her heart.

"What news have you brought? It better be important!" Said a shadow to Shingatsu's right.

"Now, now. You mustn't get feisty Meirei. Maybe this message has something to do with you know who." Another shadow, whom was on Shingatsu's left, replied.

"Silence!" Shingatsu roared. "With you two bickering constantly I'm surprised you get any work done!"

Shingatsu turned his attention to his kneeling servant. "What news do you bring me?"

"My Lord. The Princess is within the walls of the Lundeska palace. And there is much talk of an upcoming ball to celebrate the now betrothal of Prince Li and Lady…"

"Silence!" He brought his fist up under his chin and started to think. "You have brought much information, Gaii. And you will be rewarded when the time comes. Go now."

Gaii raised her head and smiled; her figure disappearing into the blackness. "Really Zanko, was that necessary?" Meirei asked.

"Noroi, you were the one who was charged to dispose of the little bitch, so I don't want any lip from you! You are lucky that I let you live; I should have killed you when you failed me the first time…"

"Yes Meirei," The other shadow started to laugh. "You are just too stupid to figure anything out on your own."

Meirei stepped into the light a little bit showing her pale white skin under some tight blood red pants and shirt. Her face raiding the evil that she possessed in her heart; she is a shape shifter and she can be whatever she/he or rather 'it' demanded. Right now 'it' wanted to be a woman and 'it' was. "It's interesting that you have to think about this Lord." Meirei said out of turn.

Shingatsu turned and looked at her. "I mean," she continued, "that with the upcoming event and that Prince Li being engaged, will surly bring the Princess to us. Don't you think, Gai?"

The shadow on the left moved forward into the light revealing a somewhat beautiful woman who looked like she was still in her early 30's. Her long white hair made her grey-purple eyes shine out. Her hair was down past her knees and wavy; though, her outfit sent a different message. Dark red and black, showing a lot of cleavage and very tight fitting her outfit was a cross between pants and a dress. On the right side was the form fitting pant leg, and on the left was the skirt that flared out with the simplest movements. "Surely. Although I am not to sure about your persistence Meirei, that the Lundeska Prince as always been around her therefore making her capture nearly impossible; in fact, this event may become quite useful." She stated thinking of a plan.

"Then go Gai. And don't fail me." Shingatsu said with a smirk on his face.

"I would be honored My Lord. Seika Gai will not fail you." She then bowed and disappeared to her post.

"Do you really think that _she_ could do that on her own? I mean that she is just too air headed to get anything done My Lord." Meirei exclaimed.

"Noroi," Shingatsu started to pet her under the chin, "You are too jealous. Do not let jealousy get the better of you. Otherwise you will be put on the chain and not be fed for three weeks," His eyes hardened and spoke with poison dripping through his words.

Noroi gulped. She noticed the grip on her chin was starting to hurt and she looked into those eyes that were cold and unfeeling. She nodded slightly. "Yes Mi'lord."

"Good." He let go of her chin and placed his hand underneath his own chin for support. "Now we will use this engagement to our advantage. I want our spies and footmen sent to Lundeska and posted around the palace. I want that girl and I don't care how you do it Noroi, but I want her alive; only she can unlock the power that is hidden within these walls." He stated.

"Yes Mi'lord." Noroi bowed and disappeared.

"Soon, my little bird; soon you will unlock all the answers within this castle. And I will rule and then I will kill you." He then started to laugh.

…

Sakura went to the training hall and looked everywhere in awe. Syaoran was inwardly pleased and somewhat disturbed by this idea, but what disturbed him worse was that it Tomoyo's idea to come here in the first place. Tomoyo looked pleased with herself. "You really think this is going to work?" Li asked.

"Sure. When you left the first time," Li's heart sank from hearing this, "she wanted to become strong. So she had to beg King Fujitaka to let her train with her brother. This was the one thing that kept her going while you were preparing to be the next King." Tomoyo explained.

"Yeah…" Kero added. "And if I remember correctly she was getting really good…"

"Actually, she was better than her brother." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.

Li watched as Sakura watched the knights fought and _accidentally_ walked into the sword ring where two knights were practicing their sword techniques. Li's eyes widened as he was about to yell to her she did a quick drop sweep and knocked the knight that couldn't stop his oncoming attack on his back, grabbed his sword and pointed the tip at his throat. The opponent was shocked and removed his helmet. His grayish brown hair made his lilac eyes shine through with much knowledge. The knight, whom was on the ground, was just as surprised. He never took his helmet off, but he had somewhat dark skin. Sakura's eyes were hardened and as Kero, Li, and Tomoyo came up to her Li noticed that her stance was perfect. "What is dis?! How can a g'rl know how to fight; especially a skinny little g'rl who should be playing with her dolls?" The opponent knight asked in a heavy accent.

Li growled at him and the knight threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry You'r Majesty. I mean no ill feelings towards the girl…" He desperately searched for words, not wanted to piss his Prince off any further, "it's just dat…um…we were told dat no females were allowed to fight."

Li growled and was about to say something when Kero interjected what he thought. "Are you crazy? Girls can fight just as well as boys can and to prove it to you I bet you that Sakura here can whoop your ass." He stated more proudly and he puffed out his small chest.

The knight looked at Kero and grabbed his little body tightly. "Are you saying that dis..." he looked Sakura up and down, "g'rl can beat me; Iso, the best Knight of all Lundeska?"

Kero's eyes narrowed and his expression serious. "I think Sakura can beat you. I think she can beat you at anything."

Iso's eyes looked at the girl once again and looked at the small creature. "Fine. But everything will be on my terms."

Kero nodded in agreement his serious expression never leaving his little round face. "Name it."

"First, dere will be swords only. I don't want to have my hair pulled out like a girl." He cast a malicious glare at her and Syaoran gave him one of his own deadly glares. "Second, dere is to be no 'elp from anyone." He looked at the Prince and the other girl with long dark hair. "I don't want any inference wid the challenge. Dird, it is to be free style. Techniques are rare and scarce, so they will be used."

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes at this hard headed knight. She could not believe that this knight has the guts to stand up to _her_ Sakura. Tomoyo wanted to lash out at this guy. How dare he say such things! She looked at Sakura whom seemed a little confused and yet at the same time very hard headed herself, at times, then she looked to Li who was fuming. Li looked like he wanted to murder the man.

A voice then seemed to interrupt them. "There will be no hostilities." The queen interjected. "I don't care what the terms are."

The whole room bowed down to their beloved queen and Iso stood his sword on the ground and kneeled on one knee. "These are our guests and we need our best knights," She looked at Iso as she was speaking, "at the gates. There is a fowl aura and I want this castle and all inhabitants protected. Understood?"

"Yes, My Queen!" All the knights, including Iso, said.

"Understood Iso?" She asked the knight.

He looked up briefly to her and her elegance. "Yes, Mi'lady."

"Good. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran," All three of them looked up at her.

"Go and get some rest. Within a few days time a grand ball will be held and I would be honored if you were to attend. I have already sent word out and the entire kingdom is coming."

…

"I still think that Sakura could have kicked some ass!" Kero whined for the tenth time since they left the training grounds.

Li groaned. "Will you ever shut up? Sakura has no right to be fighting." He sighed. "Although I would have liked to see that knight eat his words." Li more than mumbled that part.

He would never admit that he agreed with the stuffed animal. He had dropped Sakura and Tomoyo off at their rooms and got stuck with whiny butt. "Cute Brother!" Li rolled his eyes as one of his sisters came running at him flinging her arms around his neck.

"What is it Sheifa?" His annoyed tone being ignored she looked at him with sincere eyes.

"Mother wanted to speak to you."

"Okay I'll go, just get off me!" He said reluctantly, "And take the stuffed animal with you."

"Aww! He's soo cute!"

"Hey!" Kero yelled. "How about some food?"

"I'll take him to the kitchens."

Li nodded and whispered a thank you to his sister and went to meet his mother.

…

"Ahhh, Xiao Lang…"

Li froze. His mother only called him that on two occasions; one being when she is extremely pissed at him, which was not very far fetched, and two when she had made a decision regarding his future. How he cursed the luck that he had Yelan as a mother. Yelan Li. How he wished to be free and spend his days with Sakura. If it wasn't for her, he could have been there that dreadful day. His heart was beating with such sadness when he thought that he had lost her. Now, he was angry and yet somewhat happy that Sakura was alright and that maybe his mother would stop this outrageous engagement.

Yelan was standing tall and her eyes had a look of pride and a mind made up. "You wanted to see me Mother?" Li asked as he neared her.

From his point of view, she looked tired and restless. He went to stand next to her as a beautiful sunset was just over the balcony that they were standing on. The trees were dripping in melting snow, and the light of the sun turned the sky all sorts of colors. "Yes Xiao Lang," Li winced. That's twice now… Something is very important that his mother had to get off her chest. "In two days time we will have the engagement ball and your bride to be will be here." She paused.

"I want you to put away your silly dreams now. It's been years since Lundeska has seen her King, and now it is time to come forth and take your responsibility to your people. It is only proper…"

"Proper?! Mother, I have been through hell. I have been sucking up to a princess I don't even like, I have been through nothing but training, school, and battle knowledge! You made me leave when I had a chance to save the one I LOVED the most, and all you can say is 'Proper'? I think Lundeska is doing fine with you at the reins, Mother." Li was steaming. How insensitive was his mother?

"Now Xiao Lang, You know that I also lost a friend in that incident and don't think for a second that I wouldn't turn the time back to be there in their most desperate need!"

Li shook his head. He just couldn't get through to her. "Mother," He stated more calmly. "We now have a chance to fix things. Sakura is alright. But I know that she can help Sutâhakuchô and our kingdom. You have to give her a chance. She has already begun to show that she remembers me and I know within time she'll…"

"Xiao, don't tell me that you are going to try to rescue her!? It's too late now. What happened was in the past." She put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

She saw her son's eyes harden and he looked at her with determination and what looked like he was betrayed. "As of now Mother," his back straightened and he was acting more like his father did when he had his mind made up, "I will not let anyone lay a hand on her." He turned his back to return to the room for which held his number One, "And the engagement will be canceled."

"I'm sorry son, but you must go through with this engagement. Our people…"

"Our people will understand, Mother. I will cancel this engagement to her face, and no, you can't talk me out of it." He left Queen Yelan Li standing half in awe and half crushed.

She had done it. With Sakura's reappearance he had turned into the King she has always knew he would be.

…

_I feel so pathetic. Why can't I remember anything prior or even __**during**__this event._ Sakura wandered as she looked at the old newspapers again. "If this is my family, then where were they when I woke up? I know who the prince was…But, why can't I know the rest of it?!" She was getting frustrated and on top of that she was wide awake and trying to find answers to her unknown past.

As she flipped through a few more papers a headline caught her eye. "_The Search of the Missing Royals:_

_The search has not ceased as questions start to arise in Sutâhakuchô. Where is the royal family? Some say that the family was completely wiped out and others say that they were taken somewhere to keep from their own land here. What is the true story? I have seen the chief advisor to the King, and he always states the same line. 'We will continue the search.' I have also received word that sightings of Lady Tomoyo and her cousin Princess Sakura were here in this village, but no one can really tell…"_

Sakura clutched her head as a flash went through her mind. She remembered where she was that day, but was told by the girl with the long hair to always keep her hood up. _A younger looking Tomoyo looked at her with tears in her eyes. "You have to keep your hood up at all times. At least until we can get out of here."_

_Sakura looked confused and looked around at all the screaming people and the fires that had started in the village closest. "Why? Did I do something bad?"_

"_No Sakura. But we have to leave for a while and then after all is calm we'll come back."_

_Sakura just stood there not knowing that she could trust her. "Please Sakura. I promise you, we'll come back, but we have to leave." She placed her hood over her face and grabbed her hand. "You have to trust me."_

_Sakura nodded and followed her out of the kingdom._

Sakura shook her head. She looked down at the paper she was reading and looked for any future prints that had to do with this story. She looked all through the papers on the desk, drawers, and shelves; she finally came across the right story. "_Rumors to Be True? Chief Advisor Takes Control and the Royal Family Lost. _

_It is sad to report that there have been no leads to where the royal family might be. Some say that the royals are being held prisoner and others are saying that they are dead. What could have happened those two years ago? The sightings of the 'supposed royals' are now just rumors and now banned from the kingdom. The new King has decreed any REAL sightings of the Princess must be reported to him directly. It is a very sad day indeed. It is now a crime to even speak of the royals and all must be done. Even the guardians of the princess seemed to have disappeared. It has also been the King's demand that this is the last issue of this paper and the last time I am allowed to write. Sutâhakuchô, it has been a privilege to have reported all the news to you that is now considered a crime…"_

…

"Tomoyo!" Someone shook her on the shoulder gently. "Tomoyo!" Eagerness was defiantly in the tone of there voice, but who…

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes to see an eager Prince at her side. "Li-kun…" Fogginess clouded her mind. Then she opened her eyes wide. "Li-kun!" She pulled the blanket toward her chest.

"Where's Sakura?"

She looked over to the side where Sakura was supposed to be sleeping. "She's right…"

The door was half away ajar when Li walked in and he was about to go look when Sakura appeared from around the corner with a few old newspapers and candle in hand. Tomoyo sighed and Li visibly relaxed at the sight of her. "Tomoyo-chan? I'm sorry I couldn't sleep so I thought I would see if I can recall anything from my past." Sakura then noticed the prince standing next to Tomoyo. "Li-san? What are you doing here?"

Li blushed a little and was thankful for the darkness. "I…uh…was worried and had to check on you."

Sakura bowed a little to show her gratitude and proceed to a nearby table and placed her candle down. She then started to spread out the newspapers to see if she could find anything else about her past. "Tomoyo-chan, Li-san?" Li had already started heading towards the table while Tomoyo got her wrap and joined them. "You two have known me the longest, right?"

Tomoyo placed a hand on her right hand and smiled while she nodded. Sakura looked at the Prince and he nodded as well. "I want to know everything. But for some strange reason, no matter how hard I try all I see are blurs."

Outside the room, was a shadow listening to every word; Knowing that Shingatsu would be happy to know that the girl was trying to get her memories back.

"Sakura. You should try to get some sleep." The Li Prince told her.

"I agree. You are going to need your rest and we can all search for more clues tomorrow. I promise Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head and headed off to her bed while Tomoyo did the same and Li tucked Sakura into the covers next to a sleeping, snoring Kero. "Now I will be here in the morning. So don't worry." He tried to give her a reassuring smile as his insides longed for her touch, her kiss, her… desire. He had to suppress those feelings for now and settled for a soft kiss on top of her head. The softness of her hair was alluring. The smell was intoxicating. He had to settle himself or else he would lose his control.

He bade her goodnight and said goodnight to Tomoyo and went straight to his room never noticing the shadow that was on the wall. "I must report this." The shadow said to itself and disappeared in a flash.

…

"My Lord!"

"Yes Gaii. What have you to report?" He was busy trying to figure out a puzzle of some sort.

"The Princess is in an attempt to recover her memories. She still does not have a full idea what is going on." A smile, a cruel smile, was adoring it's face.

"Good. Keep it that way." He walked over to his throne and started playing with the caged bird. "You may go, but keep a steady eye on her. We will capture her soon."

Gaii bowed and disappeared. "Come now, little sparrow. I know you remember. It's only just a matter of time before we meet again, without the company of your Prince. You alone know the secret since I have what's most important to you, here."

Shingatsu looks at the writing on the wall behind his throne and scorns his bad luck. Of all things it HAD to be a riddle that made no sense to him. 'I never was, am always to be. No one ever saw me, nor ever will. And yet I am the confidence of all, To live and breath on this terrestrial ball. What am I?'

"I hate riddles…"

…

**A/N:** **Do you know the answer?? Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long. A lot has happened and I can never find the time to write! I know the chapter was somewhat short, but I have a lot planned and I want to make sure I can stretch these chapters as much as possible. Again, I'm sorry it took me so long. Next chapter will be longer, promise. Well must dash. I have to start the next chapter and possibly get some more riddles of some sort. I have a challenge though. If you guys can figure out the riddle then I will add a little something extra within the next couple of chapters. -. Until next chapter, ja!**


End file.
